Letters From War
by Better then Bella
Summary: Edward and Bella meet shortly before Edward goes to war. Can there new relationship survive long distace. Better yet can Edward survive period. Based on the song Letters From War by Mark Schultz.
1. Chapter 1

"So do you like him

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"So do you like him?"

"Alice, I've only known him for two weeks."

"Sixteen days actually and you've spent almost every waking hour with him or talking to him on the phone."

"Alice." I whined, I really didn't want to tell her but I knew I'd cave. I always did with Alice. Why did the nosy little pixie always get her way it just wasn't fair.

"Bella." She whined back mockingly.

"Fine." I narrowed my eyes showing her that I wasn't giving the information away freely. But, lucky for her, she knows I can't resist the puppy dog eyes. "I like him…a lot. Are you happy now?!"

"Immensely. Now what to do with your hair."

"I still don't understand why we have to play Bella Barbie? Why can't I go like normal! It's just a - Wait. Alice! You know what we are doing don't you?!" He had been planning this since our fourth official date and I could tell something big was going to happen and Alice knew what it was. How could she not tell me? She better spill. "Well do you?"

"Possibly."

"Alice spill. Now!"

"Never! Now sit still and be quiet I have a lot to do in… less then an hour. Jez, I'm farther behind then I thought.

"Please." I used my most saddened pathetic voice. "You know I hate surprises."

"Well, we all need surprises sometimes don't we." She mumbled. It sounded like it she meant it more to herself then to me. We lapsed back into silence. I was now distracted from the torture that was Bella Barbie. What was wrong with Alice? It wasn't just today; when I'd see her at work she would seem distant. If I asked her she would put on a big fake smile, it would work on anyone else except for me, and then she would say it was nothing.

"Alice, please tell me what's wrong." For the first time she didn't smile, instead she simply said that she would tell me when I got home. That made me feel better, at least she would tell me eventually.

"Done!" Wow that last part seemed to fly by fast. I checked the clock on the wall, I was only going to be five minutes late. I looked in the mirror quickly, looking better then I normally did, not gorgeous like Alice though.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Anytime." I was so excited to see Edward that I practically flew down the stairs. Which considering my stability challenged ways was not such a good idea. I was proud I was making it all the way down the stairs. But unfortunately I fell on the third to last step. So much for being proud of myself. I closed my eyes and held out my arms waiting for the impact with the ground. It never came though because warm, strong arms grabbed me and pulled me close to a warm, strong body. I tried to calm my blush as I turned around in his arm.

"Hi." I muttered. I couldn't look at him. I was still embarrassed from my clumsiness.

"Hello, beautiful. You look positively stunning." That just made me blush harder and I think that was his point because he couldn't hold in his laughs anymore. Jerk.

"You don't look to bad yourself." That was an understatement. He looked positively gorgeous like every other time I saw him. I was still looking down and this must have frustraighted him because he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head so my gaze met his. And just like that I was trapped.

All thoughts that weren't about Edward flew out of my head. He leaned closer and closer till his lips were just a centimeter away from my lips. And I'm sure they would have met if it weren't for some loud _coughing._

"Shouldn't you two be going?" Of course my blush came back with a vengeance and Edward looked sheepish. I tried sending her the most angry glare I could muster but she didn't seem fazed.

"Of course." He held out his arm which I immediately took. "Should we go m'lady?" I smiled at his silliness and replied,

"We shall." We walked out of the house laughing at ourselves. He gallantly opened the car door and soon he was driving us to our destination.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Not yet."

"Please?" I gave him my best pout. He knew how much I hated surprises.

"Nope."

"Fine, will you at least tell me how long it's going to take to get there?"

"About ten minutes." So with his driving it would take about twenty minutes. He was one of the slowest drivers I'd ever met which surprised me; I assumed he would be one of those people who always sped.

"So what's the point of this whole date? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it just seems like I'm missing something."

"I have something to tell you when we get there." I studied his face; his eyes held something like nervousness, sadness, and fear. Also I noticed his hands clutched the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Great more surprises. The curiosity gnawed at me the rest of the ride, while we talked until he stopped the car. I couldn't tell where we were. Edward, like a true gentlemen, opened the door but not before covering my eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." We walked for a bit before he stopped. I couldn't take the suspense any longer; I ripped the hands off my face.

We were on a cliff, giving us a spectacular view, and a blanket with almost every picnic food you can think of was laying there. Happy tears started to fill my eyes until I couldn't hold them back. He was such a great guy, what did I do to deserve him? Then a more pessimistic thought drifted to my mind. There had to be some kind of flaw. Maybe he still lived with his parents, or maybe he was gay. That's what he was going to tell me. He was gay. Man, it's true when they say all the best ones are gay! And I was falling for him too, that just made the tears fall harder. Edward mistook my tears as upset ones.

"Bella what's wrong? What did I do? Is it the picnic? We could go out to a restaurant I just thought this would be better!" Desperation was evident in his voice. He was such a great guy; I shouldn't be trying to find things wrong with him.

"No, it's amazing. It's just that no guy has ever done this for me. I'm just really glad I met you." That made him break out into the biggest lopsided grin. The breath in my throat caught. He was so unbelievably gorgeous and he was, dare I say it, mine. He sat down on the blanket and I followed his lead.

"I hope you know I won't even be able to try all this." A faint blush marred his almost perfect face.

"I didn't know what you like, so I just kinda made it all."

"Wait, you made this?" I was shocked that he could cook.

"Yes, now try some." You could tell he was nervous because he kept wringing his hands. He held out a forkful of something that looked like chicken. I was shocked at the explosion of flavor that this small little bite produced. It was positively the best chicken I had ever tasted in my entire life. He gave me a plate with a little bit of everything and we ate while we talked. He seemed to get more and more nervous with each passing second. Finally I just couldn't stand it.

"Edward, stop putting it off. Whatever you're hiding, just tell me now."

"Bella, um, well you know that I'm in the army."

"Yes…?" This is one of the first things we discussed.

"Well, um, it's just that-it seems that…"

"Edward just spit it out already." He turned his beautiful green eyes up to boor into mine.

"I have to leave for Iraq in two week's, for two years." An eerily quite silence filled the air after his confession. At first my mind didn't register, then it did and my world started to crumble around me. I know it was silly considering I had only known him for sixteen days exactly but still I had felt more for him then any guy I had ever met. The tears erupted from my face for a second time that night.

"So, what was this then some kind of fling thing before you left? Something you could tell the guys? How long have you known? And don't you dare lie to me" I couldn't look him in the eye. I was a fool to believe that he could care about someone like me. He was the perfect male specimen while I was plain and boring. Edwards's finger forced mine to his face.

"Bella, how dare you think like that!" His eyes showed anger and hurt. "This isn't just some kind of fling I've felt deeper for you then you could imagine. And I found out a week ago. That's why I wanted to make this special." For a moment I was pulled out of my thoughts. My voice shrunk barely getting the words out "Jaspers going with you isn't he. That's why Alice has been so upset."

"Yes." Oh man, I've been such a terrible friend and this was such a horrible mess. I buried my head into Edwards's chest as I wondered out loud what we were going to do.

"Well we can write to each other. And sometimes I could call you. It won't be easy but we can do it Bella. But if it's too hard on you I would understand if you wanted to -."

"Stop, right there." I said interrupting him "Don't you dare even finish that sentence we can make this work, we can." I didn't know who I was trying to convince more him or me. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear as he subconsciously played with my hair. The rest of the night passed by in a blur. He was the first real guy I had had such a great connection with and now…

I opened my door to find a somber looking Alice. Alice and Jasper were engaged and when he left she might never be able to see him again. She didn't need to say anything we just started cry, we both understood how the other was feeling.

**I know this chapter wasn't that good hopefully it will get better. And a biggggg thanks to my beta Smiles93 for working miracles. **


	2. Chapter 2

"So do you like him

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. **

The two weeks before Edward had to leave for Iraq, we spent every waking minute together. He was so perfect it was ridiculous. He did the sweetest things like buying me flowers. I forced myself not to cry. Not think about how this was the last morning I would see him for a long time. I turned to wake him up but I was shocked to find he was already awake.

"Good morning." Came my scratchy greeting. "Why didn't you wake me?" He flashed me his mesmerizing smile.

"Because you looked just too beautiful and peaceful." I smiled but it quickly turned somber as I realized he wouldn't be there to wake up to every morning. He seemed to notice my change in mood because he gave me a gentle smile and kiss. Changing the conversation seemed to be the best way to improve my mood so I did.

"So, I must have fallen asleep playing twenty questions last night."

"Yep, right after I asked you your favorite flower."

"Daises. Can we go eat breakfast now?"

"But of course…Wait." Edward jumped up from the bed and ran off somewhere. I was hopelessly confused until he came back with his camera. A slightly angry sigh escaped my lips. That man and his camera! He had been taking pictures of me all the time we were together. He even took a couple of videos! That's not what I minded though, I had done the same thing. I wanted to be able to look at him even when he was gone. What I minded was him taking a picture of me while I look slightly frumpy, and I mean, come on, my hair looks like a haystack! That can't be a good way to remember me! "I want a picture of how you look right when you wake up in the morning."

"No, Edward! I'm sure I look like a mess! Have you seen my hair?"

"Nonsense! How many times do I have to tell you how positively amazing you look until it actually sinks in? Now at least try and smile so I have a happy and angry picture of you."

"Angry…Edward Cullen you better not have taken a picture of me just now!"

"No. But I did now."

"I…you…ugh…you suck." But he just smirked.

"Now are you going to smile willingly or am I going to have to force you to?" Force me? What was he thinking? Then it dawned on me and I gave him the best menacing glare.

"You wouldn't dare." And before I could tell him to stop he was on top of me tickling my sides. My limbs flared as the torture commenced.

"I… give…I give…"

"Good 'cause I already got a picture when you were laughing." What… How? He seemed amused by confused expression. But his cute smile turned into smirk.

"Breakfast time Missy…..Although I don't want to risk your safety. I don't know if I can trust you walking down the stairs even if I am here." and with that he picked me up bridal style and walked down the stairs.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking I hope you know!" I huffed.

"I know some doctors and nurses that would beg to differ." His smirk faded into a melancholy smile as I mock glared at him and hit him playfully.

"I just want an excuse to hold you close in my arms one more time before I leave."

"I'm sorry Edward." He dropped a light kiss on my forehead.

"It is fine, Sweetheart." A dishearten mood came over the house as we thought about what was to come. My voice became just louder then a whisper.

"Edward you'll be okay, right?…right?" My voice started to increase in panic as I searched his face and realized he was avoiding my gaze. I barely even registered the tears that were now making a salty trail down my face. "You can't leave me alone, you're not allowed to die! Do you understand me?" I was verging on flat out hysterics. "Darn it, just looks at me Edward." He met my eyes. He tried to give me a reassuring smile but I could see through it. He was trying to cover the fear that was now unmistakable on his face.

"I promise I'll make it back to you, Bella." For some reason that made me feel better. Like a promise would shield him from a bullet, or bomb, or landmine. No, Bella don't think that! Edward WILL be fine.

"Just remember." I whispered as I whipped away the tears. "You told me you'd never break a promise, and this one better not be the first." He smiled and put me back down on the floor. Funny, I hadn't even realized he was holding me this whole time. We both tried to act like normal while we ate breakfast. I tired to be as happy as I couldn't after all this WOULD be the last time I would see him for awhile. All too soon he was putting his suitcase in the trunk of his car and we were off to the airport. Thankfully his plane was delayed for a few hours. We forced as much bonding as we could into that one hour, from kissing to talking to taking pictures to playing I spy. Finally though, as much as I wished differently, the time came for Edward to leave. I gave him the fiercest hug I could muster and put all the passion I had in me for that last kiss.

"Good-bye, Edward. Remember your promise."

"I know, don't worry about me. And Bella just so you know if you found another guy that's fine with me I would understand-"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you dare speak like that! I WILL be pining for you the whole time you gone." I dropped my legs back to the ground, I had managed to wrap them around his waist earlier. I started to retreat, never breaking eye contact with him. Though the moment he turned to walk onto the plane I realized something. I loved Edward Cullen. I had known him for only a month but somehow I was head-over-heels hopelessly in love. And I never got to tell him. I searched for him half heartedly because I knew he was probably already on the plane. I couldn't tell him in a letter, I knew that, it just wouldn't be right. Oh well maybe I could wait until he came back. Maybe.

**Once again a worshiping thank you to Smiles93 for whom I owe my life. **

**Also I thought this was a little better then the first one but I would really appreciate constructive criticism. Also I know nothing about war and fighting just FYI. And the song Letters from War (Which I don't own) Is the song this story is loosely based on. It is AMAZING. I recommend you listen to it after the story is done because it gives away some of the plot.**

**Love ya all, especially my reviewers, Thank you so much for reading!**

**Better than Bella **


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you like him

**I don't own any of the characters. **

**EPOV**

_Dear Bella,_

_I miss you so very much. How are you? How is Alice? You should see Japer, he's always been quite but now he hardly ever speaks. I suppose I'm not one to talk seeing as I do the same thing._

_The weather here is excruciating. Today its around ninety-five degrees. I can't wait to get back to rainy Seattle. _

_The people here have are amazing. First there's Emmett McCarthy (who is currently trying to find out who I'm writing to.)_ I shot a glare at Emmett who thought he was being sneaky by looking over my shoulder. At my threaten mood he just winked and walked out of the room._ He is probably the biggest man you have ever met in your life. He's always joking which is much needed especially, to fight against Jasper and I sullen moods. Then of course there's Rosalie Hale who you wouldn't think would ever be in the army. She looks much more like a super mode but she's one though cookie. _I smiled at Rosalie who punched Emmett in the shoulder glaring at him. They hadn't admitted it yet but I was sure they both had a thing for each other. There were so many interesting people here it would be hard to pick just a few to tell her about without her getting bored. _One of the guys here named John had lived on the streets since he was sixteen, he still stayed in school though and went to college to get his business degree. There are a couple other guys here that had to leave there wives and children home as well. Its nice to have other people besides Jasper to understand what you're going through. _ I was running out of things to say to her about me. I would much rather talk about her anyway. 

_I have so many questions about you but I don't want to overwhelm you in one letter so I'll try with the basics. How's work? What's you're least favorite food? What did you want to be when you were a child? What's your favorite book? It's probably really silly but I have this insatiable need to know everything about you. You're just so…so… amazing is the best way I can put words to it. I know this is relatively short but I feel the sooner I send this the sooner I'll hear back from you. _

_All my heart, _

_Edward_

_P.S. Please tell me you're being safe. Make sure you walk slowly down the stairs, even though I don't know if that will help anything. Make sure you have mace on you at all times. I made you a promise that I would return to you safe but gosh darn it Bella you should keep the same promise. I won't be very happy with you if you have suffered major injures. I would say no injuries but frankly I think that might be impossible. _

I sighed I missed her so much. I felt like such a coward I wanted to tell her how deeply I was in love with her but I couldn't for two reasons. One what if she didn't love me back? Then I would have successfully managed to scare her off. And two, I couldn't tell her in a letter, it was just wrong. I thought I had made it pretty clear that I loved her but Bella seemed to be exceptionally observant on anything except when it came to herself. A memory popped into my head making me frown. Once when I told Bella how beautiful she was she had the audacity to disagree with me. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on and she thought she was just mediocre. Ha. The thought was absurd.

"Oh, so her name's Bella." I jumped in shock at the sudden presence right next to me. Although I'm sure it wasn't sudden, I don't think Emmett could be sudden, I was just too lost in my thoughts about Bella to realize.

"You found me out, her name is Bella."

"So tell me about her. What is she to you? What's she like? What does she do? How old is she? How'd you meet? I guess what she is to you might answer that question but still, Where did you-."

"Emmett slow down a minute, I'll tell you just breathe."

"Sorry." He muttered slightly embarrassed.

"Bella's my girlfriend." Girlfriend the word felt so wrong on my tongue, the connection we shard was way more. "God, Emmett it's so hard to put into words but I'd have to say she's the most amazing, perfect, fantastic woman I've ever met in my life." I could already feel the smile tugging at my lips just thinking about her. "She's ridiculously observant and so intelligent she's not just trying to have a physical relationship. She's a nurse. She's 23, a year younger than me. You know Jasper's my brother, well his fiancé Alice works with Bella and they're best friends. Both of us refused to go on a blind date so the sneaky little devils that they were both promised to take us to a movie but we ended up dumped at a restaurant while Alice and Jasper stole one of the cars so no matter what we would have to spend some time together. Not that I minded when I saw her. It wasn't love a first sight. No, I fell in love with her about five minutes later. But of course I didn't realize it until a bit later."

"Are those pictures of her that you're always looking at?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see some?" I toyed with the idea of not letting him just in case he saw her and fell in love with her just like I did. Finally I gave in though, I kind of thought he had a crush on Rose. Not that he would ever admit it. I flipped through the pictures on my camera finding one of my favorite ones of her at the restaurant when Alice had dressed her up.

"Wheee," he whistled. "She's sure perty!"

"Yep, she sure is."

**BPOV**

Like every day since Edward left, I sprinted to the mail box wishing that I would get a letter from Edward. I was ecstatic to finally have my wish granted.

Tearing off the envelope with in a matter of minutes. I had to read the letter four times before I could even think about what I would respond. This was proof that he was still okay. Edward was okay. All day and all night I would get mental pictures of what could be happening to him. Ever since he left I've felt incomplete and I was so utterly depressed. My heart constantly ached at the thought that I might never see him again. That I might never hold him again.

The nightmares were the worst though. They were always so graphic. I subconsciously gripped the letter tighter and tighter to my chest as thoughts of my past dreams passed through my head. I had to write him back as fast as I could because the sooner I wrote the sooner he would write back.

_Dear Edward,_

_I miss you to. More than words can describe. I am as good as I can be without you. Alice is the same way as how you described Jasper. She's just like how I feel. Emmett sounds fabulous although I'm wondering if I should be afraid of this Rosalie girl. It's crazy I feel exactly the same way as you about asking questions. As silly as it sounds I feel like I could spend forever asking you questions. I'll answer you're questions but of course I have a few of my own. What was your childhood like? Do you believe in fate? And the ultimate question, What's you're favorite kind of skittles? _I spent the rest of the time answering his questions and prattling on about my life. I was about to say good bye when I couldn't help asking a one more questions. _Edward, this will work won't it? I don't think I can stand to think that it won't work._ And one last threat couldn't help but find its way on to the letter. _ And Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you better keep your promise. Do you understand me; you will come back to me._

_Yours truly,_

_Bella _

_P.S. I've been perfectly fine Edward. I've only fallen down a few times. Okay maybe more then a few, but still I haven't suffered major injuries. _

**JPOV **

I sighed. I had a terrible dream last night. I dreamt that Alice was going to work and got rapped. Sadly, I wasn't surprised it wasn't the first time I had this dream or a dream just like it. I was so worried about her. She was so fragile. And I'm pretty sure I couldn't live without her. Edward was here, but without _her_ I just felt lonely. In place of my heart it just felt like one giant hole. Emmett tried to improve my mood. And even though I knew that it wouldn't work I was glad that he tried. Edward was the same way, he had told me he loved her but since I hadn't seen them together ever, this is the first time that I actually seen the love that me and Alice had. Alice. A bit more pain was added to my already throbbing heart. No one else should have to feel pain like this. I couldn't hold back writing to Alice. It was the only thing that dulled my pain for awhile. Before I could write her though, a very distraught Emmett walked into the room. He looked so hurt I couldn't help but walk over to him. Emmett was never this sad.

"Emmett?"

"What?" came a gruff reply.

"Dude, what happened?" He gave me a long questioning look.

"Why do you care?" His voice was now laced with venom. I was very worried. I had never seen Emmett like this.

"Because you're the only one that tries to brighten up Me and Edward's depression now it's my turn to return the favor." He sighed. I took that as his resignation.

"Its Rose. She's- and- it's just that- um-"

"Emmett just spit out."

"Well, I really like Rose. She perfect. Everything I could ever want in a girl. And I really like her. You know how you and Edward talk about Alice and Bella. Well that's how I feel about Rose. And I told her that but she-she's- engaged. To someone else back home." His desperate stare found its way to my sympathetic one. I couldn't and didn't even want to think about how I would feel if this happened to Alice and me.

"Jasper, I've never felt this way about anyone, I just can't lose her." I gave him my best reassuring smile.

"I'm sure it will work out. Don't worry. If you really do love her, it'll all work out eventually." A small smile appeared on his face.

"I hope so." The conversation must have made an impact. He wasn't the same upbeat Emmett but he wasn't just moping around. Geez...At this rate all of the guys would be sad and mopy.

**Thanks to all my reviewers and Amanda. I have a mini plot of Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice (If Amanda and I can agree!) But don't worry the main focus WILL BE on Bella and Edward. **


End file.
